Instructor shirou and his wife
by I hope you like these fanfics
Summary: Get ready for the great adventure of shirou and his wife sakura as he teaches the students of beacon and tries to end the evil plans in remnant. (will go through volume 1-5 enjoy."
1. Chapter 1

**The fate/miyuverse and rwby crossover.**

.first off I do this for enjoyment I could stop when ever.

.second expect that their might be errors in the writing i've never been the best writer.

.third the main character is shirou and his wife is sakura (it'll make sense)

. _italics (thoughts)_

 _So letsa go!_

Happiness. Joy. Blessed. That is all that i could feel this moment.

"Shirou?"sakura said as we enjoyed our meal .

"yes." I said coming out of a the daze i was in.

"so can you tell me how you got offered to the position instructor at beacon?"she said with a worried tone in her voice that made here look beautiful.

"well it's a long story."

 **Line break**

"wonder what i should cook today?" Sakura isn't a picky eater but it's always nice to make her something delicious and seeing what she thinks . "here's the store." I pull open the door and go into the back where certain spices for my food are place. I notice the girl in the red hoodie. " _Is she looking at gun magazines?" "The people in this world are weird."_ I thought there would be a trace of normality in this world. But I guess you can't expect much in a world fill with monsters.

" _Back to my spices."_ the moment I reached out for the spices I hear " put your hands up." I look up to see some guy in a black suit wearing red glasses and holding a gun. I look at him blankly and say "Are you sure you want to do this ?" he cocks the the gun and says " Yeah I'm sure." I sigh "Alright **trace on**."

I instantly trace Kanshou and Bakuya and slice the gun i then give the guy a swift kick out the window. "Crash!" after I hit the guy I noticed there was another body next to the one I knocked out. I look to my left to see the girl who was reading the gun magazines now carrying a huge scythe jumping out of a window. So naturally I follow.

I see red about to fight the main thiefs goons. I quickly jump in to knock them both out.I see the main thief shoot with his can at red and push her back. "hey are you okay?" "yes but we have to go after him." I nod and say "let's go." We both jumped up to the roof to see the thief standing up. "Put the cane down and walk away from the edge slowly !" all of a sudden I see a bullhead fly up and the thief walking into it "sorry kids i guess we'll have to do this another time." he pulls out another red crystal and throw on the ground near me and red. "duck!" I pushed red out of the way and prepare for the impact of the blast but then a figure blocks it.

She use the rubble of the roof and turn it into an arrow. Someone in the bullhead wearing red shoots the arrow and destroys it. The women uses the rubble pieces and shoots it back at the bullhead. The women in red shoots them all down. " **trace on** " i materialize some sword and shoot them at the bullhead. The lady in red shot them all down but it gave the bullhead enough time to leave. "Haa." I take a deep breath and turn around only to notice the girl in red staring at me with star eyes "ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh." " Are you a huntsman? what kind of swords are those? How did you shoot those sword ?"

" _snap." I hear the sound of a whip and turn to the woman who saved us and see her giving the most evil glare in the world "You two are coming with me."_

 _ **End of chapter 1**_

 _Tell me what you think. also no flaming._


	2. Chapter 2

**The fate/miyuverse and rwby crossover**

 **An: thank you for the review and suggestion for the first chapter to help me fix my writing.**

 **. Now I expect their might be still be some mistakes but I will try my hardest to fix them.**

 **. Now onto the story**

 **An:end**

" _Why did I have to get stuck with the grouchy lady and the kid."_ I thought as I listened to the woman who is apparently a huntress who's called Glynda Goodwitch teacher and Headmistress of Beacon school for hunter and huntresses.

"I hope you realize that your action here today will not be taken lightly young lady."She said in a tone that made everyone know she was serious "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it." red said in a scared but serious voice.

Glynda sighs and say "If was up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back-" Red smile but when Glynda sees this she frowns "and a slap on the wrist !"She slaps the table with her whip to get her point across

She turns to me and says "And you young sir did great."

" _huh." I thought_

" _The way you Efficiently took down the criminal was simply magnificent."_

 _She opens the door. "That is the reason someone would like to speak to you."_

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **An: leave comments no flaming.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fate/miyuverse and rwby crossover**

 **Chapter** **3**

"Hello my name is ozpin and I would like to offer you both the opportunity to come to my school at Beacon." Ozpin said as he sat down a plate of cookies

on the table.

Red goes stars eyes again "ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh thank you I would love to be a huntsman."She said this with cookies in her mouth so it looked disgusting.

"Please don't chew with your mouth open?"

She finishes the cookies and looks at me "Sorry sir."

Ozpin turns to me and says " what about you Mr. Emiya would like to come to my school?"

I shake my head and frown "Sorry but i'm 20 years old and I'm married I'm not going to a school."

Ozpin smiles and say "of course Mr. Emiya with the skills you have shown today you way above the level of a student." He take a sip of coffee. "I would like you to be a teacher at beacon."

I look up at ozpin and says "How much does it pay?"

He looks at me shock and says " Ah of course a man with a wife would worry about that. I believe that teachers at beacon get paid 10,000 Lein a week and you'll be able to live at beacon."

I smile and say "Sorry I don't want to live beacon academy but I will talk to my wife and see if I'll go."

Ozpin smiles and says "of course Mr. Emiya here my scroll number call me if you want to be at teacher at Beacon."

I stand up and walk to the door i turn around and say "Thanks for the opportunity."

 **End of chapter**

 **An: leave comments and no flaming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Fate/miyuverse and rwby crossover chapter 4**

 **Back to the present**

I take a breath after telling sakura the story I look up to and say "So do you think I should take the offer of teaching the students at beacon?"

Sakura looks at me and smiles and says " I think you should do what you think is the best for us but just know I'll always support your decision." she said this with a smile that made me so happy that I just pulled her into a kiss. "Hmmmm." after couple of seconds of kissing we finished our meal and we went to bed.

 **Time skip to the next day**

I wake to see sakura sleeping peacefully I slowly get up out bed. " _Sakura has been really supportive._

 _I'm going all in this morning and going try to cook her the greatest breakfast ever."_ I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the supplies needed to make the breakfast.

 **Ring ring ring.** I reach into my pockets and see ozpin's phone number calling. I answer the phone. "Hello I've called to ask if you've considered the offer of teaching at Beacon."

I think about teaching for a couple of seconds and then say "Yes I have considered and I think I will take the job of teaching at beacon."

" _Thank you for taking this position as teacher school starts in a week Glynda will be waiting at a bullhead their to show you around the school."_

" _Alright I will be there." I hang up and finish cooking breakfast and I gotta be honest it was one of my best dishes I've ever made._

 _ **End chapter**_

 _ **AN: leave reviews and no flaming.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fate/miyuverse and rwby crossover**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Time skip to 1 week in the future**

I wake up to hearing cooking in the kitchen. I get and see sakura cooking. "Breakfast will be done soon." I nod and to brush my teeth and wash my face. By time I finished breakfast was done "I tried my hardest to fix it for you since it's your big day teaching at Beacon." After breakfast I got dressed in my combat gear (just imagine shirou using the archer card) and went to the door the door but Sakura pulled me in for a kiss and handed me a lunch box "Have a good day honey."

I turn and smile. "You to Sakura."after I said that I pulled sakura into a kiss and left the house.

After a few minutes of walking is see Glynda near the spots where the bullheads where at.

Glynda spots me and sighs " Ah Mr. Emiya I was starting to think that you would not come we must hurry I will give you a quick tour of beacon classes start soon so we'll have to be fast understand ?" I nod and we both walk in the bullhead.

After a few minutes sitting I asked a question that I should have asked since I was offered this job. "Ummm sorry for not asking this earlier but what exactly am I teaching?"

She looks at me with a face of disbelief and sighs " Mr. Emiya I had thought that you had already discussed this with ozpin but you should know. You are a combat instructor along side me you job is to watch the students here fight and show them their flaws so that they can better themselves and won't be blindsided in the real world of huntsmen.

After hearing Glynda explain my job I understand my job and will have to take this seriously this will affect them when they graduate from beacon. "Thank you for telling me also you don't have to call me Mr. Emiya you can just can call me Shirou." I was happy to tell her this after all she was my senpai.

Glynda looks at me for a couple of seconds and sighs again "Alright I will call you Shirou but only if you call me Glynda but when we're not in front of the students I have to keep the serious appearance in front of the students so they won't act foolishly."I nod and wait quietly until the ride was over .

After a couple of minutes of just sitting down we finally land at beacon "Now shirou we only have 5 minutes until our class starts so I will have to give you the tour later."we both rush to the combat room to see Students still arriving into the room Glynda and I walk to the front of the class in a place where all the students can see us Glynda starts to speak"Hello my name is Glynda Goodwitch and Shirou Emiya the both of us will be teaching you in this combat class. In this class you will be put against your classmates as you fight me and will be telling you your flaws in your fighting styles and hopefully we will see some improvement by the end of the year. Now do you have any questions?"

A girl with long yellow hair raised her hand. Glynda saw this glared at her and said "Yes Miss Xiao Long? I will answer your question as long as it's appropriate."

The blond scratches mischievously and starts to talk " No problem miss Goodwitch I just wanted to ask if you would let me be the first one to spar this year ?" she said with smile that just meant trouble.

But Glynda smiles"Of course the first match will be a 2v1 you and 1 other person off your choice will fight in a spar against Mr. Emiya ." as soon as the word escaped her mouth the look on the blonds face changed to complete and utter shock.

I quickly step and say something to"Now Miss Xiao Long just make sure to pick you partner in this fight wisely."She lightens up after she heard that and said "in that I already know my partner for this fight Is pick Pyrrha Nikos." after she said that the whole class went quite. I smiled happily and looked at the crowd and said " Okay Ms. Xiao long can you and Ms. Nikos grab your clothes and I will wait for you in the field to begin the spar?

 **Pov change: yang**

When I first got to beacon I thought I wouldn't be scared of anything. But when me and Pyrrha walked to Mr. Emiya with two short swords and serious expression on his face that showed he was not going to easy on me.

Me and and pyrrha walk over to him and get into our fighting stances but before the fight begins says "Go all out or this fight will end fast understand ?" He said this with dead serious voice. Pyrrha and I both nod.

Listen to the countdown clock. **5\. 4. 3. 2. 1.**

As soon as i hear 1 I went for a high punch in the face. Pyrrha standing beside me went for a low stab to get him off balance. But when both of our attacks went through air we both got sliced across in the throats. when that happened me and Pyrrha lept away and realized one thing this is a real huntsmen.

After me and lept we both looked at our aura meter. When I look up at the meter i was shocked " How did he take of exactly 30% of our aura." I thought. I instantly went in close pyrrha did to she knew that i couldn't handle this in my. When we both went in for our attacks but he dodged all the attacks making it look easy and he slowly whittled our aura down with his counter attacks.

I quickly look at the board to seen that me and Pyrrha auras were both at 40%. While i was looking away I saw him try to land a swing at me. I turned and jump away but for some reason my head felt lighter i looked down on the ground only to see hair on the ground my hair.

When I saw that everything went red and I rushed him.

 **Time** **skip 5 minutes**

I woke up to water being splashed on my face and hearing rwby speaking worriedly " Oh my god Yang are you okay?!"

"Ruby I'm fine calm down." Mr. Emiya and Ms. Good Witch walked over to our teams .

The way I saw their faces i knew they both had something to say luckily Mr. Emya said it first " long and Ms. Nikos while both of you lasted longer than I could have expected that the doesn't excuse the fact that you both have flaws in both of your fighting styles. long while you're a strong fight your technique is of and you seem like you need to work on your speed also your teammates told me you semblance while it might just work against any student here anyone else anyone above your level it's useless against."After he said that I just pulled my head down.

He turned his head to pyrrha and said " I have nothing to say to you about your fighting style unfortunately for you haven't a fight where you life was on the line and have very little experience in a real fight I will also talk to you about semblance your semblance at lunch." she quickly noods her head and we all go back to our seats.

 **Pov change: Shirou**

After I told the students what was with their spars a few times. After an hour of doing that it was lunch so Glynda showed me around Beacon after that was done and over with I head over to Ms. Nikos table and taped on her shoulder. "Miss Nikos?."

She turn to me and say " Yes Mr. Emiya you had something to say to me about my semblance?"

I nod and respond " Yes Miss. Nikos while your semblance is very powerful and most people would use that alone the way you use it is very creative but restricting you semblance like that means you can't use it to the fullest and that can be dangerous for serious situations."she nods her her head slowly sad but realistically knowing it was true "Don't be sad like i said before you have little experience so you don't know that that that can even stop you from getting better."after that i started to walk away I said one more thing ."Oh and also just call me Instructor Shirou I'm just not use to being call that much."

After I said that I finished my lunch that Sakura made and finished the rest of teaching that day.

 **End of chapter 5**

 **An:leave reviews and no flaming.**


End file.
